Peter Sullivan
|Image= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-Instagram-Pete-Sullivan.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Journalist Managing editor |Allies= |Employer = Los Angeles Times |Employees = Jay Singletary |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= |Significant Others= |First appearance= Pilot |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Leland Orser }} is the managing editor of the Los Angeles Times. Sullivan is also Jay Singletary's boss, who took him under his wing after the George Hodel Case ruined Jay's career. He is a major character in ‘I Am the Night’ and is portrayed by Leland Orser. Official Description “A night managing editor for the Los Angeles Times.”TNT Drama - I Am the Night: Characters Character Overview Biography Los Angeles, California. 1965. Peter Sullivan instructs reporter Jay Singletary to take some pictures of illicit affairs of Hollywood stars in Malibu Movie Colony. When Jay seems to have failed, Sullivan is angry with him over the phone. The relationship between the two is very tense and Sullivan does not tolerate much the recklessness of the reporter. At King Eddy Saloon, Sullivan, tells him to take pictures of the body of Janice Brewster, horribly mutilated by an unknown. Once again, Singletary does not seem enthusiastic about the assignment, but unwillingly accepts to work on the sensational story. Sullivan takes the opportunity to warn a young assistant dining with him about how some stories do not want to be told, and others will eat you alive. At King Eddy Saloon, Jay is thrilled to have a new track on George Hodel's case. The night before he received a mysterious phone call that has enticed him, even more, to continue to investigate after all these years. Sullivan is reluctant. Not only has the story created a scandal and ruined many careers, but it is not even of the opinion that there is anything that they can do in that “bag of snakes.” Later, Sullivan and Jay meet in Sullivan's office. The chief editor is not happy that his latest story has been scooped by another newspaper, naming it the “Bloody Romeo Slays Ingenue” case. Sullivan instructs Jay to find a better angle to tell the story, but Jay is too busy chasing ghosts. Sullivan and Jay meet to discuss the “Bloody Romeo” case at their usual diner's table, but Jay is completely obsessed with going back to work on George Hodel's case. Peter is exhausted by the persistence of the former marine but does not have time to reply that Jay has a “shell shock” episode. When a drunk man falls to the ground, the thud scares Jay, triggering memories of war. His precarious psychological condition quickly became a motive for ridicule from the other patrons of the saloon, angering Jay to the point they got into a fight. Peter Sullivan bitterly comment on his colleague's behavior. Quotes :Sullivan: “''Some stories you can't tell. ... Some stories don't want to be told. Some stories will eat you alive.” :'Sullivan': “''The most important rule of journalism is this, kid: never have a hangover on your own time.” :— Pilot ---- :Sullivan: “''Remember where you are.''” :— Aloha ---- Gallery |-|Stills= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-Instagram-Pete-Sullivan.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E02-Peter-Sullivan.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-05-Jay_Singletary.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E02-Peter-min.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E03-Peter-Jay.jpg |-|Videos= I Am the Night "Something Is Up" CLIP TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 3 “Don’t You Dare” CLIP TNT Trivia Notes Episode Appearance I Am the Night * Ep. 1: "Pilot" * Ep. 2: "Phenomenon of Interference" * Ep. 3: "Dark Flower" * Ep. 4: "Matador" * Ep. 5: "Aloha" * Ep. 6: "Queen’s Gambit, Accepted" References Category:Main Character (I Am the Night) Category:Main Character Category:Male Character